


About A Boy

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Crash, Crash, Burn [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Axel, you cannot possibly still have that pencil in your hand," he teases, glancing to his left. Axel flicks his eyes over the edge of his sketchbook, and they're soft with affection. Roxas thinks that behind the damnable sketchbook, he's probably smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; About A Girl - Nirvana, for ravewalker. This kind of fits into the same verse as the tenth life in Crash, Crash, Burn so... there's that. Actually I lied, same universe, alternate ending. Because Crash, Crash, Burn is way depressing. In other news, I want to expand this.
> 
> I need an easy friend  
> I do, With an ear to lend  
> I do, Think you fit this shoe  
> I do, But DO you have a clue?

The grass is cool against his back, still damp from the thunderstorm a few hours ago. He takes a deep breath of sticky air, lets it fill his lungs- heavy, wet, cloying. It tastes like rain and summer storms and everything that is lovely in the world.  
  
Roxas is always too sappy when he's tipsy, he thinks, curling a clammy hand into the hem of Axel's shirt.  
  
The stars are playing hide and seek with him. They glitter down at him in the night, hiding behind the fast moving clouds. The moon- the moon is full tonight, almost too bright and he has to avoid looking directly at it, because it hurts his eyes. Makes him see green spots the way the sun does if you stare at it for too long. He sighs and shifts against the grass uncomfortably, wincing when the damp seeps through his jeans.  
  
"Axel, you cannot possibly still have that pencil in your hand," he teases, glancing to his left. Axel flicks his eyes over the edge of his sketchbook, and they're soft with affection. Roxas thinks that behind the damnable sketchbook, he's probably smiling.  
  
"Nope, moved onto charcoal now."  
  
Roxas groans. "Aren't they the same thing?"  
  
Axel makes a low wounded noise in the back of his throat, throws an equally wounded glance over the edge of a wayward page. "Darling, after all this time, how can you even think to say that in Anya's presence!" He bends close to the pages, presses a kiss to the side of the book. Mutters, "It's okay, love, he doesn't mean it."  
  
Roxas laughs, muffles it into the sleeve of his shirt. "Axel, I am laying in wet grass, _drunk_ , and waiting for you to finish. _Please_ , Ax, can't we just go home?"  
  
The park is plunged into darkness as a thicker cloud obscures the moon, bloated with more rain. Roxas squints at it and grimaces when a droplet lands on his cheek. "I think we should probably go," he says quietly. Axel frowns and looks away from his sketchbook, and up towards the cloud. He sighs.  
  
"Fine, fine, I know when to submit gracefully."  
  
Roxas laughs again, too much of a drunken giggle to retain _all_ of his dignity. Grinning, he rolls over until he's got a hand on Axel's chest- shoves and sends them both tumbling down into the grass, lands half on top of Axel, hands braced on either side of his head. "Do you now," he smiles, sleepy and affectionate, _happy_.  
  
Axel is smiling at him, eyelashes fluttering against pale cheeks, raindrops catching and clinging. "I think I do," he says, demurely, head tilted up- already accepting the graceful kiss Roxas presses to his lips.  
  
It's a different kind of going home, making out in the grass at 3 AM with the sky doing it's best to drown them, but when Axel's hand curls low on his spine, Roxas doesn't much care. As far as he's concerned, he is home.


End file.
